1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to protective and decorative coverings for windows, doors, and the like, and more particularly to storm shutters, awnings, and louvers to provide security and protection against large magnitude storms such as hurricanes.
2. Description of Related Art
Window and door coverings, such as awnings and shutters, are known in the art, and are used for decoration, security, weather protection, and the like.
Conventional awnings, such as "Bahama" style awnings, typically have a perimeter framework with a plurality of horizontal louvers or slats. The louvers include openings between individual louver slats to allow air and sunlight to enter the structure to which the awning is attached, and to permit persons within the structure to see out. The frame can be attached at the top by a hinge to the top of a window or other opening. The awning is presized in length and width to cover the entire window or other opening. The awning can be rotated about the hinge, with the lower portion of the awning moving in an arc relative to the hinge, and away from the lower portion of the window. The awning can thus be positioned at some desired angle relative to the window. The lower portion of the awning can be held away from the window by support arms. The arms can be removable and/or include a release mechanism to permit the lower portion of the awning to be moved toward the window to a closed position substantially parallel to the window to provide security or storm protection.
However, because the awning louvers have openings between the louver slats to allow air and sunlight to enter the structure, the protection provided is limited by the strength of the individual horizontal louver slats. Individual louver slats having an opening between adjacent slats cannot provide sufficient protection against large magnitude storms such as hurricanes.
Subsequent to hurricane Andrew hitting South Florida in August of 1992, several Florida counties have begun to require minimum building code standards for storm shutters. For example, in the Miami Florida area, Dade County standards require the shutter to withstand certain tests including a large missile impact test consisting of a length of 2".times.4" wood weighing 9 pounds shot from an air cannon at approximately 34 miles per hour directly into the shutter. Conventional Bahama awnings having openings between adjacent slats fail to pass these tests.
There is a need for a Bahama style awning that provides the desirable features of the awning, can protect against major storms, and can pass strict building code standards testing.
Conventional shutters; such as Colonial style shutters typically include at least one shutter panel made of a perimeter framework and a plurality of horizontal louver slats. The shutter is typically attached at one edge by hinges to the edge of an opening such as a window or door of a structure. The shutter can be presized to cover the entire window. The shutter is normally kept in the open position adjacent to the window. The shutter can be rotated about the hinges to the closed position covering the window.
More typically, a pair of shutters can be mounted adjacent the window, one on either side. The pair of shutters can be presized such that together, when closed, they cover the entire window or other opening. When closed, the pair of shutters meet near the vertical center of the window and are connected together to form a protective cover over the entire window.
The Colonial style shutters are normally kept in the open position, and only cover the window area when closed for protection. Therefore, the horizontal louvers do not require openings between adjacent louver slats to allow air and sunlight to enter the structure. The conventional Colonial style shutter can thus have a sturdy backing plate permanently attached to the back side of the shutter, to provide sufficient support for protection against significant storms such as hurricanes. The sturdy backing plate can be attached to the perimeter framework and can cover the entire louvered area. A sturdy backing plate so attached permits a conventional shutter to pass building code standards testing, such as the Dade county large missile impact test.
However, the addition of a permanent backing plate to the shutter adds additional weight to the shutter, adds additional costs in raw material, and adds additional labor costs and time for assembly. There is a need for a Colonial style shutter that is inexpensive, easy and quick to manufacture, that can provide protection against major storms, and that can pass strict building code standards testing.